I Love You Even When I Die (One-Shot)(Jeff SterlingRiker Lynch)
by rikellelynchnobonez
Summary: What happens when there is a shooting in Mckinley Will Jessica ever tell Jeff that she still loves him? Read to find out


I Love You Even When I Die (One-Shot)(Jeff Sterling/Riker Lynch)

**NOTE YOU NEED TO READ.**

**DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR JESS**

**Ok when I watched the latest glee episode it was about shooting so anyways I had an idea and I really wanted to write it**

**Heart and Comment is recommend in Qoutev**

**Comment and Favourite is recommended in Wattpad**

**Comment and Review is recommended in FanFiction**

Jess P.O.V

I was through the corridors making my way into glee club. When I got there I sat next to Ryder, he's my best friend. Anyways I glared at Blaine, he's my twin brother and fact I hate him. I hate him because he made me and Jeff break up by saying something to Jeff that made him break up with me. It has been a week since Jeff last talked to me. Anyways started talking.

"Ok so..." He stopped speaking when we heard a shooting.

Coach beast closed the lights while closed the curtains. Everyone was in panic and We all went to hiding. I was sitting in the middle of Blaine and Artie. I helped Artie out if the chair. Anyways I was hugging my knees crying. So this is it. This is when my life ends. This is when I never got to spend my life with the one I love. Jeff.

"How are we..." Blaine said but got cut off by all of us saying "shh"

"Ok, everyone start texting and tweeting everyone ok. Tell them there is a shooting don't tell them where we are" said

Then Sam started to run to the door but Coach Beast and held him back. Sam wanted to to Britney because he loved her so much.

Anyways everyone started to text their family and loved ones I was just holding my phone shaking. Should I or should I not. Blaine held my free hand.

"I'm sorry for everything Jess, go text him say your last words or call him" blaine said holding my hand tightly.

I nodded and started to call Jeff. I hope he picks up. After 3 seconds he picked up.

"Hello? Jess" he said

"Jeff" I said sobbing quietly.

"Jess, what's wrong? are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Jeff listen to me. I know we broke up but I want you to know that I love you, and if I ever die I want you to move on if you still love me" I said still sobbing

"Jess you are not going to die , and yes I love you and I want to get back together with you and breaking up with you is the biggest mistake I did" Jeff explained

"Jeff, there is a person with a gun in this school, so I am going to freakin die when they find me" I explained

"Jess stop playing games" Jeff said

"Jeff it's blaine, I'm sorry for making you and Jess break up but this is not a game, there is a person with a gun in this school" Blaine explained

"I'm not letting you die, I'm going in there" Jeff said then hang up.

Everyone was sobbing quietly and hugging. I was hugging Blaine. I didn't want to die but a little part of me saying I want to die because of Jeff. Then Artie pulled out his phone and started recording.

"Anyone want to say their last words, mine is that my life has been fantastic with my family including glee so to say I really love my family everyone" Artie said passing it on to Ryder

Ryder said his few words about Katie girl and his family. Then it was Marley's turn. She said she loved her family including the school. It passed on and passed on until it came to me. The last one.

"Is it on?, oh it is anyways I love you, mum, dad, Katy, rocky, and all my family including glee club and all the clubs and close friends I have in this school. My last words are. Jeff I love you and Im Sorry we didn't have enough time to say our goodbyes. I Love you with all my heart and don't forget that" I tried to smile but failed and started to sob quietly. I passed it on the Artie which he send it to people

I sat there crying while Blaine is hugging me. I cried on his chest. Why does it have to end like this.

Jeff P.O.V

When I hanged up I stood up and ran out the door and into the principals office. The principal was Jess father.

"Shouldn't you be in class I believe you can get detention" Mr. Anderson said

"I had to, there is a shooting" I said

"Where" he asked standing up

"McKinley, Mr.A we need to go there Immediately because Jess and Blaine might get killed" I explained

"Cmon we'll take the helicopter." Mr.A said running and I followed him.

Jess P.O.V

We were still in the choir room. I was panicking I just breathed heavily. went out to go find Britney. I was still in my brothers arms. He was holding me tight since he felt I was shaking. Ryder started to call Katie but then someone phone rang. So there was a clue who Katie was. Ryder's mystery girl. That she was in glee club.

Anyways came back with Britney, two other Cheerios and Luke my science partner, he was my partner in everything and he's my best friend. I came to him and hugged him.

"Thank goodness your alright, anyways have you heard where Lucy is" Luke asked hugging me while we're sitting on the floor. Lucy is Luke's girlfriend, she is my best friend as well.

"Thank goodness your alright as well. Lucy is in the history room and I know she's alright" I said trying to cheer him up. He just sighed.

Then the lights turned on. It was signalling us that the shooter is gone or something. We all stood up and group hug. I hugged Ryder most. He was hugging me too. Then a S.W.A.T cop came in and took us out. When we got out to see the sunshine I was looking around for someone I know, like a relative or a friend. The. I found him the love of my life standing there crying. He saw me and we ran to each other.

"Jess, thank goodness our alive, I Love You Jess and from this day forward I will never let you go and never let anyone hurt you" he said hugging me tightly

"So what does that mean" I asked

"Jessica Monica Anderson you are my love of my life so please be my girl forever." Jeff said

I just kissed him and he kissed back but more passionately.

"I Love You Jeffery Anthony Sterling" I said

"I Love You Jessica Monica Anderson" he said kissing me again.

We Lived with each other forever and always.

The End...


End file.
